Back to Goode
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: After the Giant War, the Big Three were back in Olympus on their own. Out of sheer boredom, they want to give High School life another try. By returning to Goode High School. Demigods, Activities, and Living together? What crazy events would happen to the gods now? Sequel of Back to School
1. Back to Apartment 308

**Chapter 1: Back to Apartment 308**

* * *

The three gods walked down the familiar road towards a large building in the middle of the street. It was made of brick walls and glass windows for each room. It was old but still looked in its brand new. They entered the familiar doors and walked up the floors to their apartment.

They walked up to the familiar brown door in the purple hallway. In the top of the door was the number 308. Room 308, the room they were stuck in like a prisoner at the beginning yet was like a home by the end of the year. Would the place still look the same? Hades slipped the key to the brass handle.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

They, all together, entered the room and looked at it in awe. The apartment itself looked slightly different. There was now a brand new TV across the couch and there was a new low table in front of the couch that they swore wasn't there two years before. There was a door that had connected the living room to the dining room and the kitchen.

There was now a separate dining room instead of just a simple dining table in the middle of the kitchen. The kitchen held the usual utensils and some new appliances and a sink. The cabinets and the fridge were yet again filled with food that could last them for the next few weeks. The dining room now has a large oval oak table that could fit six people. On one side of the dining room was a window. When they looked out of the window, they could see the street even the school next block over.

The bathroom was across the hall from the dining hall like it was the last time they were there.

In the other side of the apartment were their rooms. The gods looked in awe in their new rooms. They no longer have to share a room like two years prior, but they do have a small hallway that leads them back out to the living room and to each other's room.

Hades' room was painted black. It wasn't a cold atmosphere but a rather comfortable kind. There were grey beddings and an ashwood study table in the one side of the room. In one side of the room, there was a cabinet to place his clothes and other belongings instead of the trunk that he used before. The clothes that may not have fit the seventeen year old body were removed and replaced. The ceiling looked as though you were looking right at the night sky, with stars and a moon twinkling like they were in the room

Poseidon's room was, like Hades', a mirror of his realm. There were sea green walls and aqua coloured furniture. The study table shelves were filled with books and knickknacks from the last few months he had spent with his demigod best friend. Poseidon wonders how she is now. Hopefully with a better life in Camp Half Blood he mused as he stared at the ceiling. It looked similar at looking up from underwater, blue and white flowing and glistening. It relaxed him.

Zeus' was a mixture of white blue and gold. The room looked like it actually came down from the sky. Instead of the ceiling, the floor looked like you were standing on the clouds. There was a bed with the usual blue, light gold and white that reminded him so much of the one in his own home with Hera. In the back of his mind, he thought was it right for me to suddenly leave?

"Hey" Poseidon said from the door that connects his to Zeus'

"Hi"

"What are you thinking?"

"Do you think Hera and the others are fine with us just suddenly going back here?" Zeus said "I mean the last time it was their fault and we really didn't want to but this time we just went up and left."

"I'm sure their fine with it" Hades said coming from the main door startling the two gods "They left a note."

_Dear Zeus Poseidon and Hades_

_We knew you guys might wanted a little time away from all the responsibilities, and that you might come back here or to Goode. So we fixed the place up. You three are going to be attending Junior year this year along with Percy and the other Demigods. Persephone said she might send Nico there as well. _

_Don't worry we will take care of everything_

_ Love,_

_ Hera, Hestia and Demeter_

_P.S. First day of school is on Monday_

"Okay" Hades said folding the paper and hiding it in his pocket. "What do you three want to do now?"

"Well it is Saturday now. We still have tomorrow to prepare for everything. Though I think our sisters already did that" Poseidon said "I always did wonder what is in the mall and why do the other kids like to go there."

"So to the mall?"

"To the Mall"

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I really didn't think that soo many would like for me to continue this story. So...yeah Apartment 308. reminds me of old memories when I still lived in Binondo. I was there til I was ten...and i got my first books there(HARRY POTTER! :D) Anyways Thank you to Clefspear for giving me the idea of posting it here with Back to School instead. **

**Some review responses.**

**theHuntress101: Maybe…not spoiling cuz I totally have a great idea for that.**

**Poetics: I might. Though I don't understand that. Is it really like that in high school in other countries? Like in the movies? With all the parties? Yeah I'm not allowed to touch alcohol and I fear for my health if I do…so if I do write about that it might not be that detailed.**

**Guest: Lol haven't heard that song yet. Might look it up.**

**StormedWolf, Poeticsfantasy, ejr1999, the quill12, Guest, Guest, . .27, PuppyProngs(cute penname btw), Guest, NinjaSquirrel1912, elijahlover: Thanks hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. In the MALL!

Chapter 2: In the MALL!

The gods entered the mall just a few blocks away from the apartment building. Apparently their sisters thought of everything and even made a small list of "what you might need" which included food, school materials and the likes. They brought the list with their sister's script along with them going to the mall.

The gods looked at the mall in fascination. The place was filled with stores….and a lot of people. The whole mall itself was no more than three floors. But it was huge.

"So, what do we do now?" Poseidon asked looking at his watch "It's now two in the afternoon, we have a few hours to kill unless we eat dinner here."

"Well I have never watched a movie here before." Zeus said "I always wondered how different the entertainment now compared to those eons ago."

"Wouldn't you know?" Poseidon said "God of Drama?"

Poseidon acted faint like how a damsel of distress would. Zeus smacked his brother at the back of the head while Hades and Poseidon laughed.

"No, that would by Dionysus." Zeus said

"Well, why don't we go find the movie house in this place?" Hades said "before you two try to tear each other apart"

* * *

They went to the top floor of the mall where the movie house was situated. There were many different movies that were being showed. The gods were too mesmerized to choose. They were looking through the movies one by one when a girl had bumped into them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said jumping back then stuttered "P…Mark?"

Sure enough they found a familiar face. The daughter of Apollo now stood in front of them with a shocked look on her face.

"Hey Ally" Poseidon said the two other gods just watched from behind.

"I thought you guys were going to be in…Rome" Allison said "especially after all the earthquakes and typhoons that had happened in the area"

She had a look in her face that said 'explain now' and fortunately they were able to read through the lines.

"Well," Hades said "We decided we needed a break."

"Yeah" Poseidon said "So we're going to be attending Goode again this year. What's with the look? Is it really that shocking to see your best friend back in town?"

Allison laughed. "Well considering what you guys do, yeah it's kind of shocking."

Someone coughed behind Allison and a brown haired girl with startling grey eyes, that were twinkling with mischief.

"Hey Alli, who's your friend there." The girl said.

"Oh right, Uh, guys this is Dessa, she's a friend from camp." Allison said nervously "Dessa, these are Matthew, Mark and Michael Olympia, they were my schoolmates back at Goode."

"Nice to meet you" Dessa said her face trying to hide a smirk as she shook Poseidon's hand, who was closest.

"You too."

"So, what are you doing here?" Allison asked the three gods.

"Well the last time we were here, we thought that we didn't have the time to explore around the mall." Hades said "So here we are. These two wanted to watch a movie."

"Oh we just watched one" Dessa said "It was the Despicable Me. It's adorable."

"Yeah, the cute little yellow minions walking around in their little jumpsuit and goggles" Allison said "I even got this" she pulled something out of her bag. It looked like an overstuffed little yellow capsule shaped monster with arms a jumpsuit and one eye.

"What in the world is that!?" Zeus asked trying to understand the little monster

"It's a Minion!" Allison said "Its adorable!"

"It looks like an overstuffed oval shaped pillow.

Allison and Dessa looked at him strangely.

"Still the same old killjoy I see" Allison said "anyways this is mine. And I like it so hush."

Poseidon laughed at his brother's face after he was hushed by a demigod. Zeus pouted but laughed al the same.

"So what were you doing here, I thought you'd be at this camp you were telling me about" Poseidon said.

"Well, I manage to get my dad to get her mom to convince Mr. Brunner, our camp activities director, to let us come here to watch a movie. Argus brought us here along with Percy and Annabeth by the way they said their going back to Goode!" Allison said in one breath. The three gods blinked.

Hades turned to Dessa "By any chance did you give her chocolate or any form of caffeine?"

"Yep" Dessa said smiling. "I wanted to see what would happen. She told me it was terrible."

"Yeah…good luck with that" Poseidon said

"You do know I'm right here"

"Yep"

She just narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips at the gods, like a bunch of old friends. "I really hate you right now"

"Aww we love you too"

"Anyways as much fun this is we have to go" Dessa said looking at her watch "We told Ch…uh Mr. Brunner that we are here 4 and we have an hour travel back. Plus we have to look for Argus."

"I think he'll be able to find us first. You know with the third eyes."

"Okay." Poseidon said "Are you going back to Goode?"

"Sorry, might not." Allison said "I haven't asked my mom about it yet."

"It's fine" Poseidon said slightly disappointed that he won't be able to see his best demigod friend.

"Don't worry Percy and Annabeth will be there" Allison said "I'm sorry but Des is right we have to go."

"All right, it's nice to see you again though"

"You too. See you guys around"

"Well" Hades said looking at the pair walking off to the other side of the mall "It's nice to see she wasn't part of the casualties in back in Rome."

"Minor from what I know, a broken arm and a second degree burn around her leg." Poseidon said "but yeah it was nice to see her"

"Come on lets go watch that movie so we can go explore the mall more."

* * *

"I liked that movie" Poseidon said as they went to the supermarket part of the mall. "very kidsafe and very cute. I think I'd like one of those minions"

"Just because he's a bad guy doesn't mean he's a bad guy" Zeus said nudging Hades "right bro"

"Hush, little bro" Hades said "I'm not that much of a bad guy"

"Yeah you are"

"Whatever" Hades said "Let's go look for the stuff in this list I'm hungry"

"Alright then let's see what we have here" Zeus said taking the list off Hades "Bread, Butter, Milk, Cereal, Water, Cereal, what is it with Demeter and Cereal."

"Well that is part of her domain" Poseidon said

"Yeah, she managed to stuff the cabinets with Cereal when I had invited her to the underworld." Hades said "I think that might be the reason Nico had stopped visiting at winter."

"I thought it would be because Persephone and Nico don't get along"

"Well that too"

"So why don't we go get this stuff" Zeus said.

They walked through the lanes and started to search for the items in the list. In the cart, was the stuff on the list…along with a few other interesting stuff. Even a bag of pop your own popcorn.

"Let's experiment on that tomorrow" Poseidon said

"Do you think we should let him near the stove?" Zeus asked Hades

"I'm not sure, he might break the stove with water or burn the house down."

"I heard that" then the two gods laughed.

"Come on let's pay for these and get back to the apartment, we've had quite a day." Hades said leading his brothers to the counter to pay for their purchases. And brought them back home.

* * *

**YAY! FINALLY DONEE :D ALRIGHT EVERYONE WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY :D out of 22 votes 14 voted yes so yeah new story sorry nalang to the 8 who wanted it to stay here but majority wins I guess. :D **

**Going to post a new poll...this time its whether or not you guys want Allison and Dessa in Goode. They wont play as much as Percy and Annabeth are going to be. dont worry :D**

**As you can see Hades is finally being an older brother….at least he's gonna be the older brother that I always wanted(I'm the eldest so yeah) to those who have asked me if I have read House of Hades… yes I have I am officially literary-ly dead. my friend was actually teasing me that I'm in love with a fictional character I told him…yes I am cuz I don't have a crush in real life…but now I am crushED hehe **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D and see you soon…if I survive the depths of my hwa won….**


	3. Junior Year

**Chapter 3: Junior Year**

* * *

The alarm clock in Hades' room rang loudly at seven in the morning. Hades' hand shot out of the blankets and slammed on the alarm clock. Two minutes after it finally stopped ringing Hades sat up from his bed. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes. It was the first day of school, and like before, Hades is the one usually waking the other two gods up, if the alarm clock didn't wake them up first.

Now that they were in different rooms, it would require a little more effort on Hades' case. After taking a shower he headed towards Poseidon's room, opting to wake the least stubborn first.

He approached his brother's bed. Poseidon was asleep on his side one of his legs hanging out of the bed. Hades smiled at the sight of his brother. When they were younger, they use to sleep beside each other and his brother didn't move as much as when he had slept. He shook his brother's shoulder.

"Don," Hades said "It's seven. Time to wake up"

Poseidon groaned but sat up.

"Morning" he said groggily

"Morning" Hades said "it's the first day."

"Yeah, can't wait" Poseidon said like a true teenager early in the morning, half alert and groggy. Hades left as Poseidon started to get ready. Now time for the hard one. He entered Zeus' room with Zeus sprawled on his bed.

"Zeus" Hades said tapping his brother's arm. Zeus didn't budge. Hades tried again. He just shifted to the right.

Hades started to get frustrated. He looked around his brother's room. and found an air horn. This should be fun Hades thought.

He took the air horn and went beside Zeus' bed. Should he do this?

Hades shrugged then pressed the top of the airhorn.

_TOOT!_

"Di Immortales!" a rumpled pile of Zeus fell into the floor. Zeus glared at Hades from his little spot on the floor. "What was that for!"

"You wouldn't wake up"

"You could've nudged me or something"

"Tried that you still wouldn't wake up."

"Try it again?"

Hades shrugged "Well we're about to be late if you don't wake up soon."

Hades left the room and Zeus put a pillow over his head.

"If you don't get up, I'll get Poseidon to get the water bucket!"

* * *

The three gods stood in front of the familiar building. It didn't change that much from when they were there a year or two before they went there. They entered the doors and was met by a girl with a very happy personality.

"Good Morning!" she said "What year?"

"Junior" Poseidon said

"Oh, go that way for the room assignments. We'll have an activity fair later for what clubs you want to join for this school year. Juniors and Seniors are required to join at least one club." She said all in one breath. "Hope to find you in the arts club or the varsity team"

"Alright thank you" Hades said then the three left.

They ended up in different homeroom classes this year. But they still had certain classes together like PE and Greek Mythology but they also have their classes where they only had one of their brothers. Poseidon entered his first class which was History. He sat on an empty seat in the second row. He had just sat down when another boy sat right beside him.

"Hey, you're Mark right?" the boy said "Michael's brother?"

"Yeah" Poseidon said unsure of where the conversation is going.

"Cool, I'm Jonathan. Call me John" He said offering his hand. "I was friends with Mike sometime last year"

"Mark" Poseidon said warily "You were one of Ivan's friends weren't you"

"Yeah," Jonathan said "Well I hear Ivan won't be here till sometime next week. So in a sense I am free."

"Why?"

"We have to do all that we can to keep ourselves from the bottom of the food chain right?" John said "Sadly it means having to hang out with Ivan. Don't get me wrong he's nice and all but sometimes he takes it too far"

"Yeah like what he did to Allison" Poseidon said.

"I had nothing to do with that" John said defensively. "I want the girl to like me not hate me forever."

"Uh huh ." Poseidon said

"Is she coming this year?" John said looking around. "There was a rumor that said that her dad pulled her out because of what happened with the peanut butter."

"I don't know" Poseidon said honestly. "She said she might not though."

"Oh" he said sadly. "So what did you do this summer?"

And with that Poseidon had earned a new friend. One that he may have misjudged from the beginning.

* * *

The activity's fair in Goode High School was an event that the gods didn't get to join before. There were booths everywhere advertising the club's activities and project they would want to do for the school year. The Cheering Squad were looking for new members. The Varsity teams were holding tryouts. The Dramatic's Circle was holding auditions. Students were scattered around the whole cafeteria trying to find a suitable club they could join.

Zeus looked around the area. He was at a loss. He didn't know where to go all the clubs had something fun that they offered. And he couldn't pick anything. He found Hades somewhere signing up.

"Hey bro" Zeus said "What did you sign up for?"

"Uh School Paper." Hades said "It seems interesting. Look at this. The Goode News. That's creative. Have you thought of anything yet?"

"No" Zeus said "What did Mark join"

"I think he joined the sports club." Hades said "He met up with Percy earlier today and Percy invited him to join the sports club. Swimming. Obviously."

"I really don't know what I could join."

"Don't worry you'll find one" Hades said "I have to..go somewhere for a while, see you."

"See you." Zeus said. Then continued to roam around the cafeteria. Then he found an interesting booth. They had a boom box in the floor that was blasting music. And a lot of other kids were in loose but cool outfits. What had caught his eye the most was her. She had long light brown hair model thin and was wearing a black shirt showing her belly button and loose pair of black baggy pants. She had a black and white jacket wrapped around her hips that swung back and forth as she danced with the music.

She did what looked like a complicated hip-hop routine and ended with a split. The small crowd that had surrounded her clapped and then either went to sign up or went on their way. Zeus walked towards the girl. She drang a bottle of water then she noticed Zeus.

"Oh hello, are you here to join the Dance Troupe?"

"Uh, yeah" Zeus said. "I really don't know what club to join yet."

"You can join us here." she said "Everyone can dance. You only have to find the right one for you. I'm Nikaela.(Ni-kay-la) I'm this year's Troupe leader"

"Michael" Zeus said "Call me Mike"

"So are you going to sign up?"

Zeus debated in his head. Find another club, follow my siblings or just stay here. he inwardly shrugged then answered "Sure."

And this is just the start of the gods' interesting new school year.

* * *

**HALOO EVERYONE!**

**Thanks for al those who have reviewed XD but now a new era has begun…hahah joke…ish. Anyways I might consider adding some other Demigods. My poll of adding Dessa and Allison is still up I currently have 12 votes im waiting til it adds up to 20 before I do anything. I didn't update immediately cuz I often wait til my 10****th**** review for the chapter this is now 9 so its close enough heheheh **

**Its finally my one week semesetral break. so i might update sometime soon so...yeah...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Demigod High

**Chapter 4: Demigod High**

* * *

The gods had returned to their apartment that day ready to just relax. But the door bell had rung, Hades opened the door to see a frowning Annabeth. So much for relaxing.

"You guys owe me an explanation."

"Hello to you two, Annabeth" Hades said "Come on in"

Annabeth went into the room her arms crossed.

"What is going on, why are you here?"

"Straight to the point, that is not a way to greet family" Poseidon said feigning hurt.

Annabeth only raised an eyebrow at the gods.

"Oh fine" Zeus said "We're here because we wanted to."

"What?"

Hades rolled his eyes "What Zeus is trying to say is that we've decided to come back for the school year purely out of pleasure."

"Why?"

"Think of it as a second childhood." Poseidon said "We've never really had a real childhood. Not really."

"Alright." Annabeth said "But can I tell Percy and the others?"

"NO!"

"For one you are under an oath." Hades said "Plus it would be a little awkward."

"How?"

"Can you imagine how weird it would be if Athena were at school with you, doing the same stuff as you are, studying the same topics. One of the main reasons we came down here was to be able to get closer to our children. Without the whole "my dad is a god" awkwardness. We managed to achieve so much back before the war."

"But they're going to figure it out somehow"

"Then they do" Poseidon said "It is better that they had figured it out themselves than having them suddenly be told that their parents are studying in school along side them. That would still give off some awkwardness."

"Alright I agree with you. But as I've said you have got to be careful. You don't know what might happen."

* * *

~`(^_^)'~

* * *

The next morning there wasn't much of an issue. Except for the morning bathroom schedule.

"POSEIDON GET OUT OF THERE!" Zeus exclaimed knocking on the door desperately. "Come on it's my turn we're going to be late."

"What's all the shouting about?" Hades asked.

"Poseidon is still inside."

Hades turned the door knob. It was opened. He looked at Zeus with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I wasn't going to walk in on him. He might be naked for all I know. My brain is way too innocent to see that."

"Says the father of a thousand kids."

Zeus just shrugged. And they entered the bathroom. They found a rather hilarious sight. Poseidon was on the shower seat with the shower still on. He had his sorts on and had his head down. He was asleep.

"Poseidon!" Zeus said. But Poseidon still won't budge. Hades closed the shower and he grabbed Poseidon's shoulders and started shaking him.

"Let me try something" Zeus said. He rubbed his hands together and he pointed his index finger near Poseidon. There was a sharp shock sound.

Poseidon jumped. Then screamed in alarm.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"You were taking too long" Zeus said "You fell asleep."

"I did?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh"

"Well finish up and get out cuz we still have to walk to school."

* * *

~`(^_^)'~

* * *

The gods had gone to their respective classes for homeroom. Zeus entered the English classroom and was shocked to see who was inside.

"Mike!" Allison waved sitting in one side of the classroom with Dessa and Piper.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were allowed to go to school this year" Allison said "Me Dessa and a few other people from camp."

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"Michael Olympia" Zeus said offering her his hand. "Call me Mike."

"Piper McLean" Piper said with her usual confidence.

"Dessa Chriswell." Dessa said. "You're the ones that we've met in the mall right?"

"Yeah." Zeus said

"So did you watch the movie?"

* * *

~`(^_^)'~

* * *

Poseidon entered his classroom. Thankfully they weren't as late as they thought. Apparently Hades tampered with the clock so it would seem like it was late. Though they were like 20 minutes early.

He sat reading one of the books that they were forced to do in English class. Les Miserables…it didn't seem so bad. War was all part of life, and injustice also had a big part of it.

"Hey!" A Latino boy said when he had approached him. "Whazzup! I'm Leo! This is Jason, we're new here. mind if we sit here? No I didn't think so it's free sitting right? Not like the teachers from…"

"Leo" Jason scolded then he stopped "Sorry about that he has ADHD and a big cup of coffee…sadly."

Poseidon laughed "Aren't you supposed to avoid him from getting more hyped up if that were the case?"

"Yeah, well Leo, does what he wants. Most of the time if there weren't any of us to stop him that is." Jason said "I'm Jason Grace"

"Mark Olympia." Poseidon replied shaking his hand "Nice to meet you."

"So what is it like here in Goode, Percy didn't give much of an insite."

"Percy as in Percy Jackson?" Poseidon asked feigning curiosity.

"Yeah" Jason said "He's my cousin."

"Nice. Well Goode is fine. It's not that bad as other schools."

"Great, because I don't think I want to bail Leo out of getting expelled."

Poseidon laughed "Percy said he's been here for three years and he hasn't been expelled. So unless Leo is worse than Percy I don't think that he would get expelled."

"Yeah, well that's life with ADHD. Or in most cases life of being Leo"

Or life of being a demigod. Poseidon thought

* * *

~`(^_^)'~

* * *

Club hour was rather interesting. Poseidon didn't think that there were so many demigods. Nor did he think that there were so many demigods in the same club. He was with Percy most of the time. But as soon as they entered the room, they found so many other campers there. Including Alli.

"Percy! Mark!" Allison said waving her racquet in the air.

"I didn't know you could play tennis"

"Badminton" Allison corrected. "Tennis has a larger and heavier racquet. And is harder to play."

"Though I tried to teach her and she still couldn't get it" Dessa said suddenly appearing beside her. She studied father and son. "You two look alike."

"Yeah" Percy said "They said that last year too, I don't quite see it though"

"It's there" Dessa said "But…"

"Come on Dessa" Allison said distracting her friend "The coach is calling us"

"Fine. I still don't get how I became your partner."

"Because you love me and wouldn't let me come here alone?"

"In your dreams, Alli"

They banter just as playfully as two sisters Poseidon thought as he watched them go to the other side of the room. This would be fun. Demigods back in Goode again.

* * *

~`(^,^)'~

* * *

**HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO XD Thanks for all the reviews though I didn't get as much as I expected but its fine XD  
Happy birthday to Dessa XD aka my bff XD**

** HOPE YOU LOVED IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BELOW**


End file.
